SolangeloValdangelo fic- welcome to the real world
by samsquashthemoose
Summary: Leo is jealous of Will and Nicos relationship, when he confesses to Nico his world plumments. He wishes that none of this had ever happened rated T for strong language, alcohol and drug use.


Welcome to the real world

Hazel POV

Late Tuesday morning sunlight shone through the Hades cabin curtains.

I lay there in a tired daze before sitting up and rubbing my tired eyes.

That's when I realised something; Why am I waking up to daylight, usually I was woken up by Nico's alarm. My eyes darted over to Nicos side of the room to his bunk, the untidied bed was empty. Holy Zeus.

Nico must have woken up but didn't tell me. Great, that's just what I needed to get my day started. Breakfast was probably already over and I wouldn't get to eat anything until lunch. Damn.

I pull on some clothes, a camp half blood t-shirt and denim jeans, along with some trainers. Then I try to comb up my hair into a ponytail but I was in too much of a rush and wasn't patient enough to deal with my poofy air, I'll just ask piper to give me some French plaits.

In new Rome there wasn't exactly a time schedule but I usually woke up early for training anyways plus, breakfast was served till lunch so you did'nt have to worry about missing it. However, in camp half blood- it was a much different story. You had to wake up at8am to get lunch by 9am or you would miss breakfast entirely until lunch.

I finally walk out ofmy cabin, sighing as I try to find Leo, piper or maybe even Nico (if he's up for a good punch in the face). I knew for a fact that Nico and Leo would be in the sword fighting arena since today was a Tuesday. On Tuesdays from 10am-3pm, campers were allowed to do their own training to see what they need to improve on etc. But the campers used this time to laze about and talk with their friends.

I press against the arenas door. It wasn't exactly an arena, more like a barn but it was big enough so why the heck not. The door stiffly shuffles open a by an inch under my weight. I press again, harder this time before the door gives way suddenly, causing my to slip and faceplant the sand inside.

Coughing sand out of my eyes and rubbing my eyes I hear and uproar of laughter. I could recognise them a mile away. Leo, Nico, Jason, Percy and someone else- Will, probably. Zeus, I loved them and hated them all at the same time which made me feel sick. I look up through the sand in my eyes to see- guess who- my brother, his (former) crush; percy , Will (his boyfriend), Leo and Jason.

Nico strides over to me and helps me up, still giggling (does Nico giggle? I guess the word chuckle would be more manly but then it would be too manly for Nico). "Fuck, Hazel; did you enjoy your sleep?" He joked, smirking like he planned it all along which he probably had, "Hmpf, not until I realised you didn't wake me up…" I said, sighing. "Well I mean, that's kinda the whole point of sleeping in, Nobody's meant to wake you, besides you were complaining about being tired yesterday so I did you a favour." Nico explains, smiling (wow, what a rare sight, I should faceplant sand more often). I huff, scowling and glaring at Percy and Jason who were now, instead of wielding their swords at one another; rolling on the sand inside the barriers of the fight area; howling with laughter. Jason chuckled (ew that word) "dude I can't find my glasses, I think they fell in the sand." Which made percy laugh even more- "like how Hazel fell in the sand! Pffthaha" percy laughed back at Jason, winking at me (not I a flirty way ew percy stop.) to let me know he was only joking.

I look at Nico, slightly overwhelmed with allthis laughing and sand. His dark brown eyes look back at me and I study him for a second which is when I realise-

"Nico, what did you do to your hair?" I asked him, giggling a bit.

"Mmmm, Will cut it earlier this morning, he didn't want us being the only two guys at camp with long-ish hair, plus he thinks I look hotter than leo, pun intended."

There really wasn'tmuch difference to it besides the fact that it was shorter andneater at the back. His fringe however, stayed perfectly messy.

"looks good," I say, reaching up and ruffling it before walking over to the spectators seats and sitting beside leo.

Percy and Jason regain their stomachs, Jason retrieved his glasses and they continue sword fighting, Percy seemed close to winning but you can never tell with those two.

Nico sat beside will, flinging his legs over the blondes lap, his combat boots resting on leos leg-leo didn't mind this- it was like they had been doing it all summer.

Percy caught the chance and flung his leg across in Jasons direction, the taller opponent didn't have time to dodge he attack and fell under, falling onto the sand with a grunt. Percy took this opportunity to swipe at Jasons sword, sending it flying across the arena. "Ha, now look who's falling into the sand," percy smirked and helped Jason up, running to go retrieve Jasons sword for him as Jason sat next to nico.

"what now?" Jason asked everyone, whilst being handed his sword by an out-of-breath percy.

"beach?" Will suggested.

"beach." Percy replied.

"No that's my line.", Nico complained, glaring into Percys sea green eyes.

"Mmmm but I thought beaches weren't your type." Percy teased, smiling as we got up and headed outside the barn. "shut up Jackson." Nico said, giving him a playful punch in Percys arm. "Besides." Will started, "It's not the sea Nico likes, it's the rocks…. Oh, and the sun." Will added, wrapping his arm around Nicos shoulder, with Nico blushing like crazy. It was these inside jokes that bound them together I guess. But then I noticed Leo. He hadn't said anything all day as far as I could tell. He seemed lost. "Where's Calypso?" I questioned, my fuzzy hair blowing in the wind. "She's with Annabeth; piper and stuff." Leo said, looking at the ground. "is that's what is bothering you?" I ask, trying not to attract attention from the others.

"No." Leo says flatly, glancing at me coldly. " oh, ok" I reply, deciding not to press on with this subject. If he didn't want to talk about it he didn't have to.

When we stepped onto the sandy shore (so much sand in this chapter) percy immediately dragged Jason into the water,with Jason staying in the shallows as not to get wet (plus, Jason and water don't go well together.) Whilst percy went deeper into the almost-turquoise water, however not deep enough to actually swim.

Will and Nico walked up the beach together towards the rock pools. I look towards them, seeing Will tackle Nico to the ground, both of them laughing as Nico tried to fight back, only to get sand thrown at his face. I knew Nico was just playing around because when he and will were swordfighting, Will would be unarmed and on the ground in 6 seconds flat; however the situation seemed to be in reverse when they tackled for fun.

Before I knew it Leo had grabbed my arm and ran towards the sea to join percy and Jason, dragging me behind him. "Hey!" I exclaimed as the cold yet refreshing water splashed around my legs, soaking my jeans. "Dammit, Hazel you should have brought shorts!" Leo laughed, whatever was bothering him before, was replaced with happiness for now.

****TO BE CONTINUED****


End file.
